


Love will Have it's Sacrifices

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP dying in B’s arms. B is crying, heavy tears falling down their face. A gives B a smile and jokingly whispers, “It’s not like I’m gonna die,” earning a tearful laugh from B before dying.</p><p>(OT3 bonus: C is trying to save A’s life while this is happening, whispering curses and crying just as hard as B.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will Have it's Sacrifices

Kyouko took in a shuddering breath as she slowly pulled Mami's head into her lap keeping her head up so the blonde didn't choke on her own blood. Kyouko bit her lower lip already cursing herself mentally. She knew this would happen. Ever since she lost her magic. She knew she would be of no use to Mami. And yet Mami had convinced her otherwise. To stay and she would help her. And Kyouko had been so hard on herself that she wasn't going to recover her magic. But Mami believed in her. And somewhere deep inside Kyouko couldn't help but trust her Senpai. Mami coughed up blood having it run down her mouth. The witch they had fought had been a tricky one. It wasn't Kyouko's fault. Mami had just been to worried about Kyouko's well being that she had missed a vital analysis of the witch. And because of that she now had her left arm torn off and her left side cut open. She didn't know how much blood she had lost but had made sure before she hit the ground the witch had been killed by her Tiro Finale attack. Mami winced in pain using her magic to heal herself but the pain was unbearable she wished she could just scream. But no she couldn't do that. That would be unlike her to show her Kouhai a weakness in her. She had to be strong for the both of them. But using her already depleted soul gem to heal herself was starting to make her lose some of her composure. Mami blinked feeling a wetness hit her face and she looked up to a pitiful sight. Kyouko was crying. And not the kind that she had saw when she had rushed to see her when her parents had died. 

A kind that looked like the poor girl was about to lose her absolute will to live. Mami smiled despite wanting cry in pain. She had failed as a Senpai letting her Kouhai see her like this. Mentally she was kicking herself putting Kyouko though something like this. Mami set her soul gem down against her chest before reaching up to Kyouko's cheek placing her bloody hand there. Kyouko whimpered breaking out into a sob. “It's my fault...Mami-Senpai....”Kyouko cried tearing falling freely now. Mami simply shook her head as the witches barrier around them disappeared and the grief seed they had fought to obtained dropped a ways off from them. “It's not your fault Kyouko...I was....careless..”Mami confessed. Kyouko looked at her strangely. “But your not careless...”Kyouko said. Mami shook her head again. “I was more worried about you then about the witch I'm afraid..please forgive me...Kouhai...your Senpai has failed you.” Mami said wincing a bit. “But if I hadn't been here you wouldn't have-” Mami placed a finger to Kyouko's lips silencing the redhead. “I want you here...to stay with me...magic or not..”Mami said giving Kyouko a serious look. Kyouko whimpered almost on the verge to burst into another sob of tears. “Your a strong magical girl Kyouko...magic or not...I was just worried you'd do something reckless.” Mami said. Kyouko nodded a little. This was terrible if only Kyouko could use her magic to heal Mami then..then Mami could be alright. Mami gazed at her Kouhai tenderly. “ Kyouko.... It's not like I'm going to die....”Mami whispered softly. Kyouko choked back a sob laughing a bit. Mami did have an odd sense of humor. “You better not...”Kyouko managed to say before looking at her Senpai. He eyes widened in shock as Mami's hand fell from her face. “Mami-Senpai...” she said just to get no response from her blonde friend. “Mami...” she said shaking her a bit. Still nothing. “Mami....Mami...Mami..”Kyouko said trying to shake her again. Still nothing.  
Kyouko let out a hard sob her body shaking. Her soul gem was turning black at a rapid pace cracking as she sobbed. “Mami...don't leave me....”Kyouko begged just as her soul gem exploded turning into a grief seed.


End file.
